ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel
Marvel & DC Daycare is a upcoming American animated comedy web television series, it is a crossover spinoff set in a alternate universe of Marvel Comics and DC Comics, the show is created by Brian Michael Bendis, and Bruce Timm, the creators of Marvel Movies, and DC Tv Shows, written by Michael Jelenic, and Aaron Horvath, the writers of Teen Titans GO!, and directed by Lauren Faust, the director of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, and the DC Super Hero Girls series, the show will premiere on Netflix in February 2019 Plot Marvel & DC Daycare re-introduces favorite cast members like Batman, the hero of gotham city, and Superman, the hero of metropolis, but ages them down to adults to toddlers, while the cast may be pint-sized, their superheros & villain personalities are fully formed, with the voices we know and love, and each episode is packed with, dream sequences, cutaways, visual jokes, superhero references, confessionals, and flashbacks, So, whether it's using a uber to have a Ferris Bueller-style day off, using their superpowers for good or evil, or scaring away a new teacher, our cast is ready to scale the walls, hack the school computer, and do whatever it takes, and their teacher in the daycare is Nick Fury, because make no mistake, these superheroes & villains are here to PLAY! Cast # Troy Baker As Bruce Wayne/Batman # Nolan North As Clark Kent/Superman # Adrian Pasdar As Tony Stark/Iron Man # Robbie Daymond As Peter Parker/Spider-Man # Scott Menville As Dick Grayson/Robin # Susan Eisenberg As Princess Diana/Wonder Woman # Roger Craig Smith As Steve Rogers/Captain America # Fred Tatasciore As Bruce Banner/Hulk # Jessica DiCicco As Kara Zor-El/Supergirl # Dee Bradley Baker As Arthur Curry/Aquaman # Dee Bradley Baker As Eddie Brock/Venom # Laura Bailey As Natasha Romanova/Black Widow # Josh Keaton As Hal Jordan/Green Lantern # Jason Spisak As Jack Napier/The Joker # Steve Blum As James Howlett/Wolverine # Travis Willingham As Chris Hemsworth/Thor # Tara Strong As Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn # Vanessa Marshall As Parmela Isely/Poison Ivy # Will Friedle As Wade Wilson/Deadpool # James C Mathis III As T'Challa/Black Panther # James Arnold Taylor As Barry Allen/The Flash # Mae Whitman As Barbara Gordon/Batgirl # Greg Cipes As Danny Rand/Iron Fist # Robin Atkin Downes As Reed Richards/Mister. Fantastic # Greg Cipes As Garfield Logan/Beast Boy # Hynden Walch As Koriand'r/Starfire # Diedrich Bader As Marc Spector/Moon Knight # Fred Tatasciore As Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider # Tara Strong As Rachel Roth/Raven # Khary Payton As Victor Stone/Cyborg # TBA Episodes (Season 1) # Pizza # Undercover # Sugar Rush # Lucky # Biggest Fears # Truth Or Dare # Day & Night # The Quest # Animal Control # Working Out # Joker's Pranks # Hot Or Cold # Competition Day # Video Games # Sick Invasion # Super Vs Super # The Race # Honey For Everyone # Sleepover # Field Trip # Cookie Crazy # Movie Stars # Picnic # Bigfoot Hunters # Shazam More Like KABLAM! # Nightmares # SPOOKY! # Young Justice # Water Friends # Show And Tell # Pet Show Episodes (Season 2) # New Heroes # Golden Man # TBA Is Marvel & DC: Daycare A Weird Idea Yes No Category:Marvel Comics Category:DC Comics Category:DC Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Crossovers Category:2019 Category:TV-PG Category:Superhero television series Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Netflix Category:Marvel Animation Category:Marvel Television